Entre amores, escobas y plumas-
by IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: Sentimientos adolescentes afloran en el Sexto Año de la Tercera Generación; aunque no serán exactamente sentimientos adolescentes, sino sentimientos permanentes. Propiedad de J.K.Rowling, yo solo pretendo divertirme al escribir con sus personajes.


**Prefacio, Entre escobas y plumas.-**

El tic-tac del reloj ponía a todos nerviosos en el Gran Comedor.

En aquel momento, los estudiantes de sexto año rendían su examen teórico de Encantamientos y en tres horas más rendirían su examen de Transformaciones.

Pero había algunos cuantos que no solo estaban nerviosos por los exámenes, en honor a la verdad, la mayoría no les prestaba una gran atención.

Lo que ocupaba la mente de los alumnos era el penúltimo partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Esto se había dado así ya que el capitán de los tejones, Jack Wood, había trabajado duro con su equipo durante todo el año. El resultado: estar solo diez puntos sobre los leones. Situación que desagradaba en lo máximo a James Potter – capitán de la Casa color escarlata – quien exigía a su equipo cada vez más para llegar a la final contra Slytherin.

Aunque el mayor de los hermanos Potter no creyera todo lo sucedido, las serpientes a manos de su hermano Albus se les habían escapado en todo el torneo. La casa residente en las mazmorras tenía puntaje perfecto en el quidditch, y lo más cómico del asunto era que Albus solo los hacía entrenar tres veces por semana con dos horas al día. En cambio los leones entrenaban cinco veces por semana con dos horas por día, teniendo un resultado no del todo bueno como equipo. Mientras que los tejones se dedicaban a entrenar 4 veces por semana con una hora y media por día - el equivalente a las mismas horas de Slytherin - estaban en segundo lugar en el quidditch.

Sin embargo, lo que enervaba más la situación en el castillo era que Hufflepuff iba primero en la Copa de las Casas, con un margen de cuarenta puntos sobre el segundo puesto en el que estaban las serpientes. Los Ravenclaws se habían quedado atrás en el quidditch desde el inicio de temporada, pero tenían un margen de treinta puntos de diferencia en la Copa de las Casas con los Slytherins; relegando a los leones al último lugar con veinte puntos menos que la Casa de Ravenclaw.

Las mentes de los estudiantes que ya habían acabado su examen divagaban entre el partido de quidditch, las salidas a Hogsmeade, el Baile de fin de curso, el exámen de Transformaciones y un sinfín de cosas que nada tenían que ver con Encantamientos.

En uno de los últimos puestos del Gran Comedor, se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos azules muy concentrada en su redacción sobre los hechizos no verbales con sus efectos, de hecho no se había dado cuenta que era una de las últimas personas escribiendo.

Por el medio del salón se encontraba un rubio Scorpius Malfoy, quien leía todo su examen revisando cada respuesta por lo menos tres veces. Él y la chica pelirroja eran las dos únicas personas aún haciendo su examen. Scorpius terminó de revisar por tercera vez la última pregunta del examen, mientras Rose, la pelirroja, revisaba su redacción. En cosa de unos pocos segundos los pergaminos habían desaparecido de sus manos.

El Gran Comedor se volvió un lugar vivo mientras todos los estudiantes de sexto año volvían a la normalidad del día por algunas horas. Scorpius avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con Albus, a los segundos se les unió Rose y por último la novia de Albus, Anabella.

- Es el examen de Encantamientos más fácil de la historia de Hogwarts, creo que esta vez sacaré mejor nota que el año anterior, ¿no creen que estaba bastante simple? – añadió Albus mientras que con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de Ann y besaba su cabello.

- Si habías estudiado lo suficiente, era pan comido – expresó Scorpius mientras se despeinaba el cabello – aunque he de admitir que había algunas preguntas capciosas dentro del examen… Ahora me doy cuenta por qué el profesor Flitwick insistió tanto en la lectura juiciosa, calmada y cuidadosa, ¿Te percataste de aquello, verdad compañero?

Albus enarcó las cejas al mismo tiempo que le devolvía una mirada extrañada a Scorpius. Era obvio, Albus tenía la mala costumbre de leer solo la primera parte de las preguntas, jamás llegaba al final de ellas.

- No pierdas tu tiempo Scorp, ya sabes que Al no se molesta en leer toda la pregunta, aunque de todos modos tienen razón, este examen fue el más fácil hasta ahora.

- No nos engañes Rose, a ti siempre te va excelente en cualquier examen por más difícil que sea – comentó Ann mientras todos caminaban a la salida del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Nos vemos dentro de una hora para almorzar? – expresó Albus mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Annie.

- Claro, nosotros iremos a ver algo del partido– dijo Scorpius suspirando de manera exhausta mientras Albus hacía una mueca, y dando media vuelta con Ann partieron en dirección a las mazmorras.

Rose y Scorpius caminaron un trecho con el silencio como tercer amigo, en dirección al Campo de quidditch.

- Estás muy silenciosa pequitas – comentó el rubio mientras se sentaba en alguna banca del lugar.

- Pensé que iríamos al campo de quidditch – murmuró la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo.

- No me gusta tu actitud Rosie – pronunció el chico mientras acariciaba con cuidado una de las sonrosadas mejillas de su amiga - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Rose hizo a un lado su cara mientras sus ojos se humedecían y comenzaban a caer gruesas lágrimas.

- Rosie… - murmuró Scorpius mientras con su mano corría la cara de la pelirroja en dirección a la suya.

La pelirroja apenas hizo contacto visual con los ojos metálicos como la plata de su amigo, llenos de preocupación y ternura, se lanzó a llorar en sus brazos como una pequeña bebé.


End file.
